


The Yeet of the Doritos

by galaxy_houseplants



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged up characters, Alternate Universe- College, Doritos - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Punk/Hidge, Some interactions can be interpreted as Klance, Stealing Food, so i tagged it as a background relationship for them hits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-06 16:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15198656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxy_houseplants/pseuds/galaxy_houseplants
Summary: Lance threw the Doritos across the room, still screaming.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HAHA ENJOY THIS PIECE OF TRASH  
> I was blackmailed into naming it that with emotions. Said blackmailer knows I can’t cope with people acknowledging being friends with me. A villain.  
> Shoutout to my faithful friend and beta reader Ella.

It was 3 AM when Lance woke up on the floor of his room in the college dorm he shared with Keith, Hunk and Pidge. It was 3.04 AM when he decided he really, really wanted Doritos and silently slunk out of his room in the pitch dark, wrapped in his blanket and feeling his way around with his hands. He slowly walked through the doorway of their kitchen, closing the door as quietly as he could and switching on the light. 

In their pantry they had a lot of junk food. Most of it was labelled with names of the three occupants of the dorm, some of it with the names of their significant others or friends, and the one bag of the Doritos that Lance was craving had a ridiculously oversized piece of paper on it reading ‘THESE DORITOS BELONG TO KEITH. DO NOT EAT THEM. I AM LOOKING AT YOU LANCE.’ Lance shrugged and snatched the bag from the shelf, quickly walked to the other side of the kitchen and switched off the light for comedic effect. He dug in, loudly crunching on cheesy corn chips, and had almost eaten the rest of the half-full bag when the door creaked open.

Lance startled at the sound, and looked up to see a small hand reach through the kitchen door and slap the wall next to it, looking for the light switch. He was frozen, staring at the hand, when it found the switch  _ finally _ and swung open the door. Making eye contact with Pidge, wearing a huge t-shirt ( _ Hunk’s?  _ Lance’s one currently rational brain cell thought) and a bright green fluffy blanket, Lance screamed. Like, shrieked. Pidge, too, started screaming. Lance threw his Doritos across the room, still screaming. He was very startled. After they both realised that  _ it’s 3 AM and everybody else is asleep,  _ they calmed down and Lance half-ran, half-scuttled across the room to grab his chips.

“Lance, you and I both know those are Keith’s and he will kill you.”

“Does it look like I honestly care. It’s the middle of the night and I wanted chips. Why the hell are you awake?”

“Hunk coughed and it shook me awake. You?”

“Fell out of bed.” Pidge snorted at this, grabbing her blanket and gesturing at Lance to give her a chip.

“Ha! Now I can tell Keith to kill you too!” Lance passed a handful to Pidge, throwing the rest in his mouth and shoving the packet in the trash. He shoved Pidge out of the kitchen, turned the light off, shut the door and dusted the crumbs off his face.

“He will never know!” whispered Lance. Pidge turned to walk back to her room, where he could hear Hunk snoring quietly. “G’night, Gremlin.”

“Sleep well, snack stealer.” Pidge quietly shut the door to her room, and Lance quietly walked back to his, slipping back into his bed.

In the morning, they learned that somehow nobody had been woken up by the screaming, Keith made Lance buy him more Doritos, and all was well.


	2. The Sequel You Didn’t Ask For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haha, she’s back with some hidge who would have guessed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shout out to beta reader ella,  
> again enjoy this TRASH
> 
> certain interactions can be interpreted as klance if you want but it’s mainly hidge

“Which one of you little walnuts ate my Doritos?” Keith yelled from the kitchen the morning after Lance and Pidge’s kitchen escapades. Lance, Pidge and Hunk all replied at the same time.  
“Little walnuts?” shouted Hunk.  
“It wasn’t me!” said Lance, shrilly.  
“It was definitely Lance!” screamed Pidge.   
The three of them made their way into the kitchen from various rooms. Pidge was still wearing the giant tshirt she had been wearing earlier, and Lance’s now-awake brain fully took in that it was Hunk’s, he had been wearing it yesterday, and he wasn’t wearing one now. He would ask her later about it, Lance decided, because there was a bigger issue at hand. Namely that he was about to be killed by Keith.   
“Lance, I just know it was you. It’s always you. Don’t deny it.” Keith walked to the fridge and grabbed Lance’s carton of chocolate milk, snatching a small kitchen knife from the drawer on the way. He held the carton over the sink, placing the tip of the knife on the centre. “Admit it or the milk dies.”  
“Okay, okay, it was me!” Lance admitted quickly, pulling his chocolate milk away from Keith and the knife. “Jesus, that escalated quickly. Besides, Pidge had some too.”  
“A handful! You ate like half a bag!” Pidge exclaimed. Keith put away his weapon and turned to Lance.  
“In return, you have to buy me another bag today. Pidge, you have to drive him to the store.”  
“Fair enough. I’ve got class in like twenty minutes, Pidge, it’s the one we have together, we can go after.”  
“Alright, mullet man, we’ll do it. Lance, let’s go.” While walking to class, Lance decided to ask Pidge about the thing with Hunk.  
“Pidge, just wondering, why were you wearing Hunk’s shirt and how did his cough shake you awake?”  
“Haha, what?” Pidge looked up at Lance, an almost sheepish and guilty look on her face.   
“You said his cough shook you awake. Like it was the feeling, not the sound. And you are wearing his shirt and this morning he wasn’t wearing one. Are you two, like, together?” Pidge’s pale skin blushed all the way up to her ears, and Lance knew he had hit the nail on the head.  
“Goddamnit, you got it. Did he tell you?” Lance smiled and chuckled at Pidge’s admission.  
“No, I just put two and two together. How long? I mean, I knew it was coming, but like-“  
“He asked me out a week ago, we were sharing a bed because it’s cold and because he’s a great cuddler. I was wearing his shirt because, again, it’s cold. Not for any, uh, other reason.” Pidge added as an afterthought.  
“Ew, I didn’t even think that, I didn’t need that mental image!” Pidge shoved Lance and he laughed. “Anyway, I’m happy for you. You’ve been pining since, like, high school, and I was getting frustrated. Now, let’s get those chips and get to class.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just love hidge
> 
> my tumblr is athenaklance

**Author's Note:**

> MY TUMBLR IS ATHENAKLANCE


End file.
